Bed Head
by Eviljinxypoo
Summary: Kamio, Shinji, movies and popcorn. What could be more comfortable? Shounenai, ShinjiKamio, ongoing RP between Mincemint and I. Enjoy, and rated teen just because there might be like, kissing or something later.


Disclaimer: We hold no claim to Prince of Tennis.

Shinji stretched out on his couch, scratching the arch of his foot. Idly, he wondered where Kamio was. It was two whole minutes past the time they'd set for Kamio to come over, and Shinji felt like he'd dye if he didn't get to see the movie, and Kamio, soon. He sniffed, then grimaced. Uh oh. The popcorn he'd put in the microwave had burnt. He always burnt it, he knew he should have waited for Kamio to get there. He always popped it perfectly. He scratched his ankle. Oh well.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Kamio grimaced, jiggling his legs around as he stood on Shinji's doorstep. Damn, it was cold! He wiggled his cold fingers and pushed the doorbell again. And again, just for good measure. Okay, so he was a little late and he /knew/ Shinji was a little anal about those kid of things, but that didn't give him any right to let him stand in the cold and die. Jerk.

"SHINJI." He hollered miserably. "LEMME IN." Gee, he hoped he wasn't waking any neighbors. Wait. Who went to bed at eight?

Suddenly the door opened a crack, and Kamio all but threw himself upon it. "Lemme in, Shiiiinji," he whined pathetically, sniffling his numb nose.

Shinji made his way to the door, tossing the still-hot, burnt popcorn bag he'd retrieved from the microwave. He began to open the door, to have it shoved open and smack him straight in the face. Ow. That hurt more than the time they'd gotten into that car accident and decided to go to their tennis matches instead of the hospital. Why did they do that again?

He blinked owlishly up at Kamio.

"Ow."

Kamio grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He skivvied his way into Shinji's entryway, closing the door against the cold with a meek little click. "Sorry I'm late."

Shinji shrugged.

Kamio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, well, I brought some candy. Waitaminute." He dug in his coat pocket for a second, cold fingers brushing against a package. He pulled out a bag of gummi worms and hald them out to Shinji proudly. "Your favorite, right?"

Shinji nodded and exchanged the gummi worms for the gross popcorn bag.

"Yeah, I like these a lot, You even got my favorite brand. I guess its ok that you're late since you remembered that but next time try to get here on time, I really want to see this movie. We should do that now. But do you think you could maybe put some more popcorn in? I burnt it before. I've never been very good at making popcorn."

He continued mumbling as he made his way back to the living room.

"Geez," Kamio said as he traveled behind Shinji's mumbling form. "Really, who burns popcorn?" Sad little black popcorn bodied stared up at him from their final resting place, the bag itself charred on the edges. "Geez." he repeated, just for good measure.

Shinji plopped himself down on the couch, and Kamio tossed the popcorn to the floor and slid down comfortably next to him. Shinji's feet were socked, he noticed. Cute little green socks peeking out from his sweatpants. Aw.

"So, what are we watching?" He asked conversationally, eyes transfixed on the socks. They had hearts on the toes.

Shinji wiggled his toes unconsciously, as if they knew they were being stared at. He fiddled around with the remote, trying and failing to find the menu. "Its called Donnie Darko. Its supposed to be good, at least that's what Tachibana's sister said." He finally managed to find the play movie selection. Before he hit it, he turned to look at Kamio.

"You gonna make the popcorn or what? Gummi worms were fine and dandy, but a good movie required popcorn.

Kamio dug himself deeper into the couch cushions, drawing his feet up onto the couch and making himself comfy. "You're the host," he offered offhandedly. Plus, he didn't really like popcorn anyway. It dried out his mouth and the hard bits always got stuck in his throat. Blech. He snatched the remote from Shinji's hand and pressed play.

Shinji stared at him, unimpressed.

Kamio smiled innocently. "Besides, baby, I'm all the popcorn you'll ever need."

He fidgeted a bit, his jeans digging into his back. Was he gaining weight? Gah.

Shinji snatched the remote back, hitting the pause button before the opening even had a chance to get started. "You saw what happened to the last bag I tried. Pleeeease?" He poked Kamio's side, wiggling it around a bit to tickle his friend. Was Kamio gaining weight?

Kamio let loose a very manly shriek, and tried to get Shinji's finger out of his side, to no avail. Finally, he got up, shoving his elbow into Shinji's knee on the way. "Jerk." he mumbled, making his way to the kitchen.

Kamio mumbled and grumbled his way into the kitchen, hands shoved moodily in his pockets. Which had no point because really, he was taking his hands out a second later to grab a pack of popcorn from Shinji's cupboard.

Kamio pushed his hair out of his face with one hand, shoving the popcorn bag into the microwave and pressing the very, very obvious 'popcorn' button. Jeez, Shinji was dumb. There was a button for popcorn. A button, and yet he had burnt it. Kamio took to louging cooly against the counter for a minute or two, waiting for the micro to beep. Lalala. In the other room he could hear the movie playing. He scratched his foot.

Something started to smell burnt. SHIT.

Kamio made a manly lunge towards the microwave, just barely saving the popcorn from certain death. Daaaaaayum. That was close. He juggled the bag in his hands and made it back into the living room. Shinji was staring at him expectantly from the couch, ensconced cutely in a blanket.

Kamio made himself comfortable in the cushions again and thrust the popcorn bag at Shinji.

"Here. There's a popcorn button you know."

"It's broken. That's why I always burn it. When I put the popcorn in I always forget and push the button, but it just doesn't work. It keeps going and goin and before I know it, I have char instead of popcorn. I hate my microwave, but my parents won't by a new one. They say its too expensive and the only thing broken is the popcorn button so why should they waste their money on -"

"Let's just watch the movie." Kamio interrupted, pulling on a corner of the blanket that was wrapped around Shinji.

Kamio tried to do his best not to snuggle into the blanket, because that was girly and lame. Instead, he tucked himself into the warmth in a manly manner and proceeded to watch the movie. Kinda. Shinji's foot was touching his foot. His socked feet. The same feet he had been staring at before. Kamio distracted himself by grabbing a handful of popcorn. He ate it piece by piece.

Shinji's foot was still on his leg. Kamio's eye twitched. He moved his leg closer, in a test. Now Shinji's foot and calf were touching his. Ah! Shit! Not cool! Not manly! He slid his leg back into his personal space, daring a look into Shinji's face.

Shinji was watching the movie. Calmly.

Whatever. So was Kamio! He was watching to movie, too! Calmly. He moved his leg back so that they were touching. Yep. Donnie Darko. Spectacular film.

Shinji really liked the movie. It was dark but still cool. And the main character was a trip. Every once in awhile he'd feel Kamio shift and press his legs closer. He must be cold.

"Do you want me to get another blanket?" He asked, turning from the movie to watch Kamio. The red head was just about as interesting as the movie anyway; he reacted explosivly to just about everything, which was acutally pretty cute. He felt Kamio shift his leg away and mutter a "no thanks", shoving more popcorn in his mouth.

After a while the leg incident wore off. Kamio figured it was just his hormones going crazy or something, something to do with one blanket and two people and low lights. Did something to you mind or something. But... now that he had been so worked up on Shinji working him up he had missed a lot of the movie. Enough to be pretty lost. Who was this... Donnie? Why was he so...Dark...o?

Kamio shifted, feeling fuzzy. He was warm, he was full of popcorn, and Shinji's presence was pretty comforting. He let his head roll back onto the couch, his eyelids fluttering heavily. Eh. A nap didn't... didn't sound too bad.

By the time the movie had finished, Kamio was far away in Dreamland. Shinji turned to the other boy to gush about how awesome the ending was, when he realized his companion was fast asleep. Kamio was snoring slightly, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. Shinji had the sudden urge to bite it lightly, but shrugged that feeling aside.

Instead, he placed the empty popcorn bowl on the top of Kamio's head. He giggled slightly. He was a bit sleepy himself, but didn't want to waste the oppertunity of an unguarded Kamio. Maybe he could get his friend to talk in his sleep.

After a while- an hour? Two? A minute? Kamio woke up, his neck rather stiff and smelling strangely of... popcorn? Huh? He blinked a few times, rolling his shoulders.

Then he blinked again and jerked his head back- SHINJI WAS LIKE, RIGHT THERE. "Hi," He said in a squeaky tone, right into his ebst friend's face. He became pretty aware that Shinji's arms were on either side of him, barring him into his spot on the couch. Maybe he was dreaming. A kinky Shinji dream. Oh. Uh. "Hi." He said again, helpless. "Do I have something on my face?" Maybe it wasn't a dream and he did something embarrasing in his sleep.

Shinji's grin stretched like the Cheshire Cat's. He hadn't gotten much from the sleeping Kamio, but the little that he had said was very cute.

"Hiya. You were sleeping. You missed the end, it was really good." He didn't move from his position, chuckling a bit inside while Kamio squirmed beneath him. He didn't know why, but it was sort of fun making his friend uncomfortable.

"I... the end?" The end of what?! The end of his sleep? It was cute? No, it couldn't be cute. Once Shinji had taken pictures of his face during sleep just so he could show Kamio how non-cute he was during slumber. He made funny faces. He drooled. He was not cute. At all. Shinji was cu-

Nonononono. Kamio lifted his hands and made as if to scoot Shinji back onto his own couch cushion. Shinji didn't budge. Kamio's eyes widened and he whimpered a bit under the blank stare pinning him down. "I don't understand," He managed meekly, his hands dropping onto Shinji's hands- ah!- his hands drawing back into the comfort of his own personal space. Of which Shinji was invading.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "The end of the movie. Duh." He plucked a piece of popcorn crumb out of Kamio's hair and popped it in his mouth. Yum.

Kamio used the freedom given by Shinji moving one arm to scoot off of the couch and away from the space invader. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out why exactly he had popcorn bits in his hair.

"...You put the bowl on my head." Kamio stated flatly. Shinji smiled a bit and nodded. "...Why?"

Shinji shrugged. "You were talking about space invaders in your sleep so I figured you could use the brain protection."

Kamio stared. Space invaders?

Shinji was lying of course, because he'd put the bowl on before he decided to make Kamio sleep talk, but he liked messing with Kamio. Hee, space invaders. Genius.

Kamio smiled uneasily. "Yeah. Space Invaders. Haha. Uh... let's watch another movie. Yeah. Stick another one in, Shinji-" Kamio stopped himself mid babble. Yeah, stick another one in, way to innuendo. Kamio brought his knees to his chest, forcing Shinji to retreat a little. But not by much. "Or we could talk. Or play a game. Or..."

Shinji picked a piece of popcorn out of his hiar and ate it. Ate it, right from his freaking hair! Kamio stared. He couldn't help it. Shinji's lips were greasy and shiny and really, really close.

A zillion emo songs were playing in Kamio's head, the schmoopy kind about schmoopy things like eating popcorn from someone's head and sharing blankets and watching movies. Damn American music. His thigh was touching Shinji's. A peice of kernel was on his nose. The world was becoming hazy!

Shinji yawned loudly, breaking the mood that had fallen over them. He leaned forward and rested his head on Kamio's shoulder.

"How about sleep? I'm pretty tired and we have practice tomorrow morning." He cuddled more into Kamio, scratching an itchy spot on his cheek against Kamio's collar bone. Kamio made a noise, which Shinji took as a 'yeah sure!'.

Actually the noise was "OMFGWTFAH", but Shinji obviously didn't speak freaking-out-ese. Kamio's body started to shake and he tried to calm it by taking deep, zen-like breaths, trying not to jar Shinji's head from his shoulder.

After a while, Kamio was able to settle down. A little. Enough to pull the blanket over them and let Shinji mold himself against his side without too much panicking. In fact, he was too warm to panic. Shinji's hair smelled like peaches. Was that good? It smelled good... yeah...

Without thinking too much, Kamio squiggled his hand towards Shinji's, which was curled in his shirt. He patted it in some kind of weird contentment, then made to move his hand away, but some sleepy shit was in the air so his hand stayed right where it was. Damn. Shinji's hand was bony. Was he losing weight?

And Kamio fell asleep.


End file.
